Act of the Devil or the Work of God?
by TomBoy29
Summary: A powerful Order rises from the streets of London and war starts to ignite in Europe. The NoLife King and a certain butler must protect their master Van Helsing from the threats that unfold, even if it cost losing what is precious to them. Highest rated T
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION!**

**I'm back! Again lol. This story is something I have been working on for awhile now and took a lot of work. I know how you all feel, it's like "oh god another story involving another OC, blah, blah" Trust me, I'll be doing my best so the OC in this story won't seem stupid or dramatic like some other's involving OC. You have to admit there are some out there that are pretty good. Hopefully this on will be good too. **

**I got most of my information from bio's of Bram Stoker, the book Dracula, and Hellsing OVA. It was said, by Walter, that Van Helsing faced more difficult challenges then the ones Integra had faced (before the attack on London). Yes, this story has a lot of Abraham, but is also revolving around Alucard and OC. Should they end up? Who knows, it all depends on what I see fit or your lovely reviews that I would like to have! :P (Hint: Since Alucard is new to 'hanging' around with humans, he'll still be his mean self)**

_**WARNING**_**: I probably won't continue this story if no one really reviews it. I know people favorite and story alert but I still would like some reviews to show that you guys would like more of the story. Also to see if people are still following the updates. I would LOVE to continue it, this one hasn't left my mind since I thought of it. A lot of research has been done for this one. So please, review the story. Tell what you think. This author would be very pleased. (Takes Alucard into view) And do it for this guy! Who wouldn't want to see him kill massive amount of people, vampires, etc. Enjoy!**

**-MQ**

****

* * *

><p><p>

The figure jumped from one roof to the next, leaving behind footprints in the thick snow. She could see her breath escape from her mouth from the freezing temperatures that attack London's nights. The moon was fighting a loosing battle with the clouds above in the heavens. The sight was not admired for long as her eyes flickered around to find a good distance for the next jump. The sound of leather gloves tightening rang her ears as she clenched her hands to a fists, slowly counting to five and then jumped to a roof that was slanted with not much snow covering it. Her feet hit hard on the roof, but the snow, which turned out to be partly ice, was too slippery and she nearly lost her footing. Her numb ears perked up to the sounds of running footsteps going past her. The silhouette of a man jumped onto a house right next to her. Red eyes widened at the sight of the young woman and continued on faster.

She cursed and began pulling herself up to the top of the roof and followed after it. A house had their chimney fired up, causing the smoke to flow up into the night air. She stopped and noticed the roof she was on was slightly different from the others. The chimney was the same, lit up, but the smoke was barely coming out. The young woman slowly placed one foot in front of the other. The cane that was fastened to her belt and slid out in one quick motion, being held in her right gloved hand. The handle was of a wolf's head, made of pure silver. Her blue eyes gazed down the chimney, seeing what was the cause. Seeing nothing wrong, she started to back away till bright red eyed opened from the darkness and jumped at her.

The monster stretched out it's hands, nails resembling claws slashed away at her. Each attack hit the cane. The young woman stepped back allowing her body to twirl, by doing so, unsheathing the long silver blade. The shine blinded the monster for an instant, thus taking advantage of the moment. The young girl thrust the blade forward, as if she were to punch him, aiming right in the heart. The monster screamed in agony before crumbling to dust. _One more to go. _

"You bastard!"

She turned around to see another pare of red eyes baring at her. Unlike the one she got rid of seconds ago, this one started to flee with no intent of attacking her. The cane went back to it's place by her side. She gave herself some room by backing up and jumped onto a string line of clothes that was connecting to houses, grabbing on to a damp shirt and slid to the other building.

As two feet landed gracefully on the next roof, blue eyes watched as the target gradually started to slip away to roof top to roof top. _Shit! _Quickly catching her breath and ignoring the pain that started to form in her legs from the great leaps and the tightening in her the streets below, horses could be heard galloping in the direction the target was running. The young woman knew it was the group catching up. No more time could be wasted, the target had to be silent or more people would face their death that night. Two men on horses stop near the building, a vehicle close behind them.

"Where did it disappear to?" The man on the black horse yelled for she could hear.

"Northeast Sir, It looks as if he'll cross Westminster Bridge!"

The man cursed under his breath, "Well come on! Get down here so we can catch up to it! The cavalry should arrive momentarily."

"No Sir, I'll try and keep up with him. We can't wait for that imbecile any longer!" She turned her back and continued the way target was heading.

"Damn that child!" The man yelled.

"Don't fret Douglas, the target won't escape." The other man said.

"How do you know? That child is only a bloody servant, nothing more!" Douglas fumed.

"That _servant_ you are referring to is a dear friend of Lord Godalming's and I." The man with slick black hair frowned.

"Let us hurry, no matter who is chasing that monster, there shall be no casualties." With that the men were off.

* * *

><p>The young woman was closing in on the target, and it was confirmed that it was heading towards Westminster bridge. <em>Mindless monster, doesn't it know it's hard for a creature like it to cross large running water at an early stage in it's new life? <em>The monster finally was within close range. She reached for the pistol resting in her coat pocket and shot it. Three bullets were shot out, two hitting the shoulder and back. The target, which was still in the air, fell down to the streets. Right in front the bridge. The young woman front flipped on the snow covered ground safely, almost losing her hat on the way. The pounding pain in her legs and chest were getting to her now. Breathing in the cold misty air burned her throat. Trying to get the adrenaline to warm up her body. The monster started to get up and limb towards the bridge. You _don't give up do you? _She started to approach it.

"Get away!" The monster snarled at the approaching person.

"I believe I can not do that, you see my master would not be happy with the fact that a monster like you is walking around the streets of London." She grinned, with the hint of a British accent.

"To hell with you humans! You can not understand the lengths of the abilities we vampires have!" The monster, slowly backing away to the bridge.

The gun rested at the her side; it was nearly empty with three more bullets remaining. _They are not silver ones either, looks like my new invention will come in handy with this one. _"Vampires like you? Please your lack of knowledge on the subject is inferior to what I know, now stand still," She shook her head then gave him a flaunting girl, "This will only hurt a second."

The vampire dodged as the bullets came rushing at him. With being shot already twice, the monster didn't take a chance and darted for the bridge. Before it could even get on it felt it's leg detach. The vampire gave out a sickening cry as he landed on the ground. He looked back to see a mocking grin and what looked like wires glistering from the moon light around the woman. Within a few feet away men on horses were catching up. "We wouldn't want you escaping now, would we?"

"We?" The vampire started to panic.

"Yes, we are Hellsing, the Holy Order of Protestant Knights who protect the Queen and Country from the undead and other supernatural forces of evil." With a flick of her finger the vampire's right arm was cut off. It's blood spurted out onto the wet ground, making a pool of blood as it was mixing with the snow.

The men on the horses were closing in, "Dornez!"

"Who?" The vampire started crawling away.

"Oh how rude of me, I should introduce myself." She took off the small top hat, with that quick move long black hair fell onto her back. "My name is Jacklynn Dornez." All of a sudden the vampires other arm was torn off. Placing the hat back on her head, covering one blue eye, "Butler to the Hellsing family."

"Please stop!" The vampire cried. Then, something tightened around his neck, "No!"

Jacklynn grinned, "And master vampire hunter!" The vampire's head came clear off as she retracted her wires back to her gloved hand. It's blood splattered across her face, leaving a red line going from cheek to cheek. The corpse thus turned into ash, the wind carrying it away.

"Dornez, are you alright?" Five men came running towards the female butler. She smiled innocently while straightening vest , "Seward, is it that hard to keep up with me?"

"You know to call me John." John laughed.

"And of course you know to call me Jacklynn, Sir." She still wore the smile till Douglas marched up to her, captain of the Hellsing fighting unit.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking! Going off ahead of us, you should know your place girl!" He yelled.

"Who are you to tell her what to do? If anyone should know their place is you, Montgomery." A chilling voice came from behind them. A man dressed in all black walked out of the dark ally way across the street, approaching the small group. Her gaze followed the path upward. He wore a black coat that was unbuttoned at the top, showing a vest and a white dress shirt that fit snuggly over a lean torso. Inky black hair topped his head in a messy manner that curtained on side of his face, the tips not quite brushing his shoulders.

Jacklynn scowled, "Your late, Alucard."

The red eyes darted to the girl and flashed a smirk at her, "No, you are just early."

"Were the ghouls dispatched of?" Jacklynn asked. Alucard nodded, looking cover come with boredom.

"Alucard, pleasure to see you again." John gave the same warm greeting as he did Jacklynn. It did bother her that they treated him so nicely when none are needed. As he causes trouble they still treat him as if nothing was wrong. She couldn't truly place blame on any of them. He was the king of vampires. Everyone was fearful around him except John, Lord Godalming (on certain occasions) and herself. _I should wipe that smirk right off that face. _

Alucard turned toward her direction, "Thinking so badly of me, Dornez?"

She gave none of her attention to the vampire as she placed her hair back up in her hat, giving a look as if she had short hair. Fit for a boy. "Now that all of the targets are destroyed we can head back to the manor to notify our master of the situation, come Alucard." She turned to one of the vehicles they had brought with them.

When she didn't hear the vampire following it irked her, "Are you not coming?" As she faced him a gun was pointed in her direction.

"What are you-" She didn't finish as Alucard fired the gun. She flinched but felt no pain. _What? _Beside her a body fell and turned to dust. "A-Another one?"

"I thought you all got the third one?" John asked the others.

"We thought we did…" One of the men answered.

Alucard snorted and put away his gun, "If none of you cannot kill a weak vampire then don't bother coming along on our missions."

Jacklynn didn't show any of the emotions she had inside. Now, she was furious. A vampire came up behind her and she didn't even notice or feel his presence. After years of training she let herself make a beginners mistake. Alucard would scold her most definitely. "Seward, we will meet you back at the manor, the rest of you have a pleasant night." Alucard and her walked to the vehicle. Jacklynn opened the door for him then climbed in the front, started the engine and speed off. She favored carriages then the new electric vehicles people were inventing. Her surroundings were changing and so were people. The old days seemed to be withering away as new generations are born.

It was tranquil for the most of the ride back to the Hellsing manor. It was located fifteen miles away from the city, near the country side. Finally Alucard spoke, "You let your guard down tonight, Jacklynn. You could have been easily killed if I did not intervene."

She sighed, _I knew this conversation would happen, _" Yes, I realized that. I am only human Alucard, sooner or later I'll make mistakes."

"I do not waste my time training you just for you to make simple errors, you were not brought up that way." He said coldly.

"Waste your time? Vampire you have all the time in the world to waste, I on the other hand must be careful with my choosing, I cannot waste any time." She gripped the steering wheel firmly, trying to suppress the anger building up. She always had to have full control of herself, not letting him get to her so easily.

By now he had phased to the front of the vehicle, she was used to it so it did not startle her. "Touché, Dornez, but I must say I am slightly impressed in that little invention your devious hands made."

Jacklynn rose a brow, shocked that he would actually praise her. He noticed and scowled a bit, "Little impressed, it does not cover up your mistake."

"You do not know how to properly complement someone for something they did right." She rolled her eyes.

"Praising someone is nonsense and unnecessary. One should have already train themselves mentally and physically to be ready for anything. People who want praising are just those who know they can't do anything in life and need sympathy from everyone else. To me it is ludicrous, and such people are beneath me." He looked forward with a blunt emotion.

Then, Alucard handed her a handkerchief, "You got blood on you."

Jacklynn grabbed it with a thank you and cleaned off her face.

"You were always a messy eater, Dornez."

"Why does that sound so improper?" She feared to ask.

"It was meant to." Alucard chuckled. She hated when he used inappropriate language with her.

"How does Sir Van Helsing put up with you is beyond me." She turned the vehicle to face big iron gates that protected the grounds of the manor.

"Do not forget you put up with me as well." She could hear the smirk in his tone.

"And I am shocked that I have been for the last seventeen years." She said inaudible. Jacklynn had stopped the car in the front of the manor and got out. There were no sounds of another car door shutting, she assumed that the vampire had phased to where ever their master, Abraham Van Helsing, was at.

She walked through the doors and locked it behind her. Her gaze went around the room. All the choirs were already finished by the maids of the house. They were only used when Jacklynn didn't have time to on nights like these. Hunting and killing vampires were something she learned in her life with her master. _Got to stop saying that_. Alucard was the one to say master, but you couldn't blame her. That word was used every single day and it just stuck with her. As a child she'd hear the vampire say "Yes, my master." "Of course, master." Master this, master that. It was only natural to say it. Jacklynn sat down on one of the steps of the curved stair case, took out a cigarette and let it. Bad habit, but it calmed her after a busy night.

She inhaled deeply, tasting the pure sweet, well not really sweet, nicotine. _Master would have a fit if he saw me smoking, again. _She chuckled.

Jacklynn felt a small tug on her shirt and vest. Behind her was little Arthur, rubbing his big blue eyes. _Clearly someone had woken up from a nightmare_.

"Jackie…I had a bad dream again." The little boy answered.

She put out her cigarette and smiled at the young Hellsing heir, "Ah, Arthur. What troubled your dreams this night?"

Little Arthur in his big shirt, brushing across his feet, started batting his arms around as if he wanted to fly. The butler laughed, "Bats scared you, young master?"

Arthur nodded feverously. "Well, why don't I go check your room for those awful bats that scare you, how about that?" She asked.

"Really, you shall?" The four year old said with excitement.

She nodded and led the young master back to his room. The bats in his dream reminded her of the small nightmares she had when she was a child. They were mainly because of Alucard. She sighed,_ I need a break from that vampire, since I was a child I dealt with him. Surely by now I am mental disturbed, somewhere in this mind of mine_.

* * *

><p>Abraham finished the last of his paperwork for the Queen and stacked them neatly to the side of his desk. He sighed tiredly, knowing it would be a long night. There were many unsettling rumors of war coming to the horizon with foreign leaders. No doubt in his mind that it would affect many of the neighboring countries. And, he had to deal with a certain visit from unwelcoming friends. Their letter had just came in the mail that day. It was sent on January 20th, 1914; about a week ago. As he pored himself a cup of tea, a small shiver went up his spine, instantly knowing who it was. "Report today's mission, Alucard." He sipped his tea.<p>

His slave phased from the shadows in the corner and appeared by his side. "The vampires and ghouls have been destroyed with no damage, my master."

He nodded, "Good, where is Jacklynn?"

Alucard went to go sit down in the chair that faced the front of the elders desk, "The runt is coming here as we speak. She had just put your son back to bed." After a few minutes of short conversation between the two a light knock was heard behind the wooden double doors. "Jacklynn, there's no need to knock." Abraham said as he finished the rest of his tea. His butler came in the room with a sincere smile on her face, "My apologizes, sir." Abraham smiled back at the young butler. Well, truthfully she was more like his own daughter. Abraham had taken her under his wing since she was nearly two years of age or what looked like she was two. He didn't know how old she really was when he took her in. Jacklynn was very weak as a child, deathly ill. Now she was a young woman of nineteen years, in looks. She was probably around twenty or twenty-one if they knew her age, but settled with nineteen.

"Arthur had another night fright?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"Yes master, he's back in his bed fast asleep as we speak." She assured him.

"Good. How well did your invention do tonight?" He asked curiously.

Her eyes brightened up, "I believe I finally fixed them perfectly sir, now I don't have to use a gun anymore."

"Have you forgotten something?" Alucard smirked. Abraham instantly caught the look Jacklynn gave his servant and wondered what it was.

"It was nothing sir Van Helsing, just a… a minor slip up is all." She said nervously as her foot kicked Alucard's shin. Not even affecting him.

Alucard gave him the images of her almost falling off a roof and letting her guard down. Abraham ignored what his servant did, he didn't know if it were just lies to get Jacklynn in trouble. Like other times. Then again, it was probably what happened.

"Your giving him images aren't you, vampire." Jacklynn glared at Alucard.

"I don't know what your blabbering about." Alucard said uninterested.

"Yes you did, do not lie."

"You are the one lying to our master, Dornez. Shame on you." Alucard swatted her approaching fist, again his face portraying a bored manner.

"Sir, don't believe what he speaks. I assure you it was nothing." Jacklynn rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"If it were then there would be no problem in sharing." Abraham joked as well. Occasionally, he would go along with the jokes Alucard does with Jacklynn. _He surely is a bad influence_, he chuckled to himself. He let both continue their bantering as he thought of what had passed in the last few years. It had been seventeen years since the Transylvania incident. He would never forget it, and surely not John, Lord Godalming or the rest of them. They all despised with what the Count had put them through, yet here he was. Sitting down with him and engaging conversation, always talking as if they were good friends. John talked to him as well, mostly for studying how his brain works. Arthur still held a grudge but was polite. After all, he did change, miraculously. He was no longer Count Dracula to them, but Alucard.

Alucard's personality had changed over the past decade. Possibly due to the seal that was preformed on him. Alucard and him were connected now, a master and servant way. It was hard to explain. He questioned that one day till Alucard gave a more enlightening example. _It is close to how a sire and fledgling are_, he remembered Alucard say. _When a vampire makes a fledgling, the fledgling will always have devotion to it's master no matter what, always obeying orders, always listens and always protecting it's creator. The fledgling would turn out however their master is, in some cases. That might be one of the reasons in why I act the way I act now, strange really. I was not the one of socializing. Mainly with humans, in this unlife of mine. _

_Abraham_. The memory was cut off as he heard his name from Alucard.

"Sir, are you alright?" Jacklynn asked worried.

Abraham blinked a few times, "Oh, yes I'm quite alright. May I please get some more tea?" He needed her out of the room; Alucard must be informed of something that needed to be just with Alucard and him.

The young woman smiled, "Of course, I'll go fetch a new batch."

As the door closed, Abraham turned to Alucard with a serious face, "We must talk about what will be happening for the next few weeks."

"What will be happening?" Alucard asked.

Abraham sank back in his chair and asked grimly, "Do you know of the Order of the Golden Dawn?"

Alucard sat up straight, clearly interested, "Ah yes, them." A grin appeared, "I remember you telling me that you were apart of that order, no?"

Abraham nodded, "I left the Order many years ago when it was still new, but powerful. I wanted to learn about their teachings and study alchemy also their viewings. The believes they shared were interesting and I wanted to share in that knowledge. To my mistake, their way of teaching were…not something I would follow by. They were too extreme and so before anything drastic happened, I left."

"If what you say is true, that you did leave all those years ago, why are you troubled by them now my master?" Alucard asked.

He sighed, "Some of the members will arrive in London within the next few weeks, I am not aware of the exact day but I know they will be dropping in for a _visit_".

"Again what business do they have with you?" He could feel Alucard growing impatient.

"I want to tell you this without Jacklynn's knowledge, she will be informed soon, just not as much information as I'm about to tell you. The less she knows the better her safety will be and of John and Arthur." Abraham warned. Alucard nodded in agreement. "What I have within my possession is something important to the Order, something that is too great of value to leave laying around. No one knows of it's knowledge except I and now you. Of course, I will not tell you where it is. I acquired it over a decade ago from an old friend that was also an ex member of the Order. He still could get information that I required and thankfully he was willing to give a helping hand. In that book held knowledge that I craved to decipher, to learn what it held and what I could gain from it. The basic knowledge of Alchemy was within my hands. When I came to London, I brought with me the foundational documents of the original Order of the Golden Dawn which are known as the-"

Alucard butted in, "The Cipher Manuscripts."

Abraham nodded grimly, "Correct. The Manuscripts give the specific outlines of the Grade Rituals of the Order and a curriculum of graduated teachings that encompass the Heremtic Qabalah, astrology, occult tarot, geomancy and alchemy."

Alucard scowled completely, "Master, this is something that I should of known a long time ago. Right when you told me of your involvement of the Order ?"

"I did not believe they would come after all this time, and I wish that the past didn't come at this certain point. I am sure they know I have it and are determined to get it back. On top of that I have to worry about the rumored war that everyone is talking about. The Queen is already assembling the Convention of Twelve for a conference that will take place within three days." That was all he was going to say. This was his burden to bare and will not get anyone else involved, too much is at stake.

"I will not let them enter the grounds." Alucard sneered.

"No! They can not know of you!" Abraham fumed, letting more of what he knew out.

"And why is that?" Alucard asked bitterly.

Abraham was silent. "You must tell me, why can they not know of my existence?" Alucard asked again.

"Do not question me slave, if I say you are not to be seen, then my word is **law**!" Abraham said emotionless.

Alucard stood up from his chair, "Let them come, let them know! All those _experiment _that were preformed on me were for something like this! To destroy, to kill anything that is a threat! Making me England's ultimate weapon!"

"Silent slave! You cannot understand what they would accomplish with that knowledge! Everything that has been preformed on you, the secrets of everything about you, your power! I've written them into-!"

The door opened with Jacklynn coming in with a tray in her hands, "Please forgive me Sir that your tea is late, Seward has arrived and…what is going on?" Alucard and himself were out of their seats scowling at each other.

"Nothing my dear, please escort Seward in." He said as he sat back down.

He could see Alucard phasing through the floor, leaving to his domain, "No, you stay Alucard. I am not finished speaking with you." The vampire gave his master a look that could kill, but obeyed.

A man with slicked black hair walked into the room with Jacklynn, laughing at something she said. "Ah, friend john, how are you this evening? Good I hope. How is your wife?" Abraham walked over to his friend and shook hands.

"Yes professor, everything is well with Charlotte and I." John answered.

"Jack, you took your time to get back here." Alucard smirked.

"We did go pretty fast in the vehicle." Jacklynn said.

"Mini Jack don't answer for big Jack." Alucard joked.

Jacklynn narrowed her blue eyes at the vampire. Abraham and John laughed. It was her nickname, just like John's, and it bugged her if Alucard used it. Both their nickname's were mainly from Quincey. Immediately, the thought of his fallen friend saddened him.

The visit was short for both old friends. Jacklynn served them their tea and went off to bed while Alucard phased to his room in the lower levels of the manor. Leaving Abraham and John time to talk among themselves. John took a sip of his tea, "What is troubling you professor? You don't seem like your cheery self."

Abraham got up and looked out the wide window, "May things trouble this old man John, some are not meant to be shared." He used his name instead of adding 'friend' in it. To show he was troubled and serious or just felt like it.

"Is it about Jacklynn's health?" John asked sadly.

"Her health has been stabled as of late. No sudden attacks in months which is good. The remedy I put together must be working perfectly." He assured his friend.

"She looked pale today, close to how pale Alucard is. I feared that it was another attack, but possibly I was wrong." John smiled. Abraham didn't show the flinch to what John said. _Of course she would become pale…it was only a matter of time._ He was depending too much on the Manuscripts, now look what was happening? The Order, the Queen, war, Alucard and Jacklynn, and his son. Abraham bit his lip, if anything happened to his son and Jacklynn because of the Order, it would be his fault. If anything happened to the country because of the Order, it would be his fault. He wished it would all go away, his frail old body could not deal with so much stress. "John, did you ever ask yourself why I had to have an heir, another son?" He asked emotionless.

"Um, no professor. If there were meaning behind it I had no right to ask." John answered.

"If I didn't have an heir, someone with my blood, Alucard would be set free from the seal. It's not that I don't love my wife or son, but it was necessary for me to have a child." Abraham answered.

"Set free?" John's voice was stricken with worry.

Abraham let out a humorless laugh, "What cruel fate have I created for him and my descendants. What burden I had placed in their unborn lives?"

"Professor, are you saying you wished to have destroyed Alucard when you got that chance all those years ago" John asked.

Abraham faced John, "Perhaps, I know Jonathan wished it. Possibly even Madam Mina hates me, for I let that creature live. The one that killed her best friend, the woman Lord Godalming, Quincey and you loved, and the one that had planned on making her his bride by force. Violating her privacy by making her drink his wretched blood, cursing her into the night and the dark side of God."

"He has changed Abraham, everyone can tell. Even Jacklynn notices." John said.

"And her! Alas, I dragged her into that mess seventeen years ago at the age of five! Five! Why, is beyond me. I am just glad we all did not include her in our journals. A child should have never gone through that, even if it was only a short time."

"Abraham." John said sternly, "Everything that has happened up to this point was for a reason. You, from anyone else, should know that everything happens for some reason. A reason that surely will come to view in time."

"And when worse comes to worse, friend John?" Abraham asked.

"Then it was meant to happen." John answered truthfully.

Abraham walked to his chair, sat in it and stared blankly at his friend, "What if, everything around you will change, you won't know if it is for the better. You are left in the dark as you watch everything unfold. Knowing that all those changes…were your fault and you knew that you could have prevented it…what would you believe then?"

John got up and put on his coat, "If those thoughts plagued my mind at this early stage, then I wouldn't be asking myself 'what ifs' , I would be fixing what has been done wrong and try to change the future. Nothing is written in stone, Professor." John bowed his head in respect and left the man to dwell in his thoughts alone. The elder stayed up a while longer till his eyes could not stay open. He went to bed and laid there, thinking of what could happen within the next few weeks. Everything he knew was going to change and it would be his fault. _Arthur, my son, please forgive what this old man has done to your future…and your children's future. For they will suffer the burden, a burden that will be passed on to each new leader of Hellsing for generations._

__

* * *

><p><p>

**For all those who have not read Dracula, stuff like how Abraham said "alas" and "friend John" is basically how he talks in the book. I can't do exactly how his speech is, but I'll try. REVIEW please :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Yeah not much people aren't reviewing but I just decided 'oh well'. I'll just continue this story for the fun of it. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jacklynn woke up from yet another restless morning. For about five hours she had been coughing nonstop. It wasn't as bad as the other kind of coughs she had, but it still worried her greatly. Her last treatment had been a few months ago, her health has improved so why the sudden decrease in weakness? This morning her muscles ached and she had shortness of breath. <em>Is it possibly time for another treatment? But Van Helsing said that it would take at least a year for the antidote to weaken. <em>She continued to think on the subject as she got ready for her morning duties. Jacklynn admitted she wasn't born a healthy child. Always sick and weak. Van Helsing treated her the best he could. No matter how inevitable the outcome would be.

Her hand clenched to her chest. Taking a deep breath and controlling the pain, she continued to get dressed. As she tied on her tie someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Jacklynn said as she quickly put on her black vest. Underneath was a bandage that hid her breasts, giving her more of a flattening look. Most likely she'd be going into town today, and there, people thought she was a boy, which was meant to stay that way.

One of the maids, whom Jacklynn kept forgetting the name of, walked into the room. "Um miss, Sir Van Helsing would like to see you when are done dressing yourself."

She nodded to the maid, "Yes, I shall be right there."

After a few minutes Jacklynn went to Van Helsing's office, thinking about what he would assign her for the day. The sun was out, though still trying to fight the endless clouds. Snow blanketed the grounds of a white wonderland, three feet of it. The windows were fogged up from the cold that night and the soldiers were not doing their morning rounds, probably due to the cold. The mansion during this time of the year was the busiest as Van Helsing would be attending many meetings of the New Year. Soldiers had to train more and those who had been killed would have to be replaced soon. Basically, the usual. Jacklynn did tolerate how things worked in the Hellsing manor and her job as a butler/vampire hunter. She could never picture her life any different since she had been brought up in this environment. Besides the killing, cooking, cleaning, combat practicing, and the chauffeuring, there was always something that took her away from it all. Music.

Jacklynn was well-educated on how to play the violin and the piano. Also, what many people did not know was that she could sing. Only two people had heard her, her master and Alucard. When she did, it was like she was releasing all her stress and worries out the window. Surrendering herself to a neutral state. If she could have had any career or job besides this one, she would have adored to be a singer. Whenever she had her free time, she'd roam the empty halls and enter the music room that was practically hers. Van Helsing had collected instruments from his travels and placed them in the room for guests or anyone to see.

Jacklynn continued down the hall and walked into the office that companied her master. Abraham wore his usual attire: a red suit and a black cravat.

"You wished to see me, Sir?" She spoke first.

Abraham smiled tiredly, "Yes, there is much to be done today that needs your assistance." Jacklynn nodded, waiting for her order. Something tickled her throat, she tried so hard not to cough. "Now, first the soldiers need their breakfast, of course, then I need you to drop me into town today at the Westminster Palace for a meeting with Sir Irons and Sir Penwood, after that I wish for you to go to Whitby to see the Harkers and give them this envelope requesting their audience. Finally, try to see if you can recruit any soldiers from members of the Convention that would like to transfer to this facility," he finished saying.

Jacklynn felt a jolt of joy yet horror flow through her. She was thrilled to be able to see Mina again after a long time, but this meant that Alucard would know of the meeting. _We both know how he get's with a subject that involves her._ Jacklynn took the sealed enveloped and gave a small bow. The tickling sensation in her throat grew more irritable as she couldn't hold it in much longer. A slight cough exited her lips and Abraham's eyes directed at her, "Jacklynn?"

Jacklynn cleared her throat, "My apologize, Sir."

"Are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern.

The young butler waved him off, "Ah, a small cough is all. Nothing too serious."

Abraham nodded and excused her to complete her morning chores that were a bit late. She knew he let her sleep in since the mission ended late that morning. Jacklynn was glad she got extra hours of sleep, that was dearly needed. The young woman went down stairs, smoked a cigarette then went to cooking a late breakfast for the men.

* * *

><p>Alucard lay in his coffin silently, listening to the human soldiers scurrying around above him. The vampire had been asleep for sometime but was awoken by a familiar coughing from a familiar human. Jacklynn was on the verge of catching a cold with the weather outside. The noise annoyed him greatly as he couldn't fall back to sleep. Almost in the afternoon and here he was still awake. No doubt he'll be very moody tonight, and will most likely put it out on Jacklynn since it was her fault. An irritated sigh was heard in the coffin. <em>Technically, it really isn't her fault. <em>Still, he didn't listen to the tiny whim in his head and planned his revenge on the young woman.

After planning his revenge, that was mainly to amuse him tonight, he thought of what his master told him early this morning. _So…what are you really hiding Abraham?_

Alucard knew some things of the Order of the Golden Dawn. They were a group of rich men who secretly craved immortality, willing to sacrifice anything to gain it. To him it was completely idiotic of them to continue on a hopeless mission. _There is no such thing as immortality. _Sooner or later he too would die, but not too soon.

A certain memory popped in his head about the subject. But, before he could regain it, someone had walked in his chambers. Alucard, feeling to lazy to get out, used his third eye to see who had dared to enter his room. A red eye formed outside the coffin, blinked a few times and scanned around. Alucard's eye saw Jacklynn walk near his small table and place something there. He decided, since he was up, to greet the woman. The coffin lid opened up for him to peak out and glare at her. "What are you doing in here?"

The blue eyed butler looked at the vampire with an expression that showed she was in no mood for his attitude. "Master and I shall be back late tonight, I was about to leave you a note briefly explaining the situation.

Alucard opened the coffin more, "Really now, and where is little Dornez going to do today?

She sighed, walked up to the coffin and sat near it. Alucard scowled at her for being near, but respected that she was truly not feeling well enough for their normal bantering. "I believe it's none of your business."

"Everything Abraham and you do IS my business."

Jacklynn raised a brow, "I understand why master is your business, but things dealing with myself shouldn't bother you."

Alucard scoffed, "I've taken care of you since you were a child. I didn't do all those ridiculous things just for you to turn out dead years later. Last a bit longer than I will have no regrets with whatever it is I allow you to do."

"I think you just said you cared about me." Blue eyes stared into red ones. Alucard didn't mean for it to sound like that, at least he didn't think. _Stop this before she gets any ideas. _"That is not what I am trying to say."

"What are you trying to say?"

Alucard grunted, "Just forget I said anything."

He laid back down with his arms behind his head. He noticed that she had tied her hair back, letting her white collar cover the tied long black hair. Everything looked normal about her except for her paled skin. There was not much color in her face. He ignored it as it was probably from her cold. It was silent till Jacklynn started coughing. "Coughing again I see?" He said without moving his position.

"That's why your up this late." She cleared her throat.

"It is not as if I care about you, Dornez. But your coughing has kept me awake for the past five damn hours so get better fast." He snarled.

Jacklynn tilted her head to the side and gave him a smirk, "Oh? And here I thought you wished for my company and cared for my health."

Alucard raised his hand and flicked her forehead with his index finger. "Shut up. Go and do your chores or whatever it is you are suppose to be doing besides pestering me."

Jacklynn rubbed the small red dot on her forehead and scowled at him, "There was no need to flick my forehead." Alucard raised his hand again but she had smacked it away, "No."

He smirked inwardly at the entertainment he was getting from her pouting and continued to try to flick her forehead. Again, she growled or hissed at his approaching hand and smacked it repeatedly. "Bad dog!"

"What did you say?" Before Jacklynn could answer Alucard released a shadowed in the shape of an arm. It grabbed a hold of her ankle and pulled her up in the air; suspending her upside down in the air. "Bloody vampire, put me down!"

Alucard smirked and got out of his coffin. Slowly moving towards her. "You called me a dog. I do not take kindly to such names." Jacklynn's face turning red. "Getting anger, Dornez?"

"No! All the blood in my body is rushing to my head so put me down damn it!" She spat.

"Oh, but it sounds like you are getting mad. Come on Dornez? Punch me, kick me, slice me into tiny pieces with your wires. Come on! Let out that anger you so badly keep in." Alucard could see her eyes burning with rage. _That's it! _He wanted to fight her, to see if she is worthy enough to stay and serve under his master. Just as it seemed like he would get what he wanted, her white dress shirt went down; showing her soft white stomach and parts of her bandage. Her eyes changed from furious to embarrassment. "Ah!" She pulled it down, rather up, with her situation. "Alucard put me down right now or I'll call the master!"

"Aw, but the view here is so nice." Alucard gave a fake complaint.

"You…you!" Jacklynn was practically growling at the elder vampire.

Alucard cupped his right ear, "What was that? I believe I didn't hear you."

"Je fais baiser vous tue, Alucard!" She spat.

Alucard's malicious grin grew, "J'aimerais voir que vous essayez, Dornez. Mais je ne vous aurais pas des objections me parlant dans cette langue pendant que vous le faites." He could tell that her red face was covering up some blush from his words. Before she could protest she started to cough. She let go of her shirt and covered her mouth. Alucard knew she had enough and gently put her down.

Jacklynn continued to cough as he watched right next to her._ Well, so much for my fun_. Alucard crawled back into his coffin, laid back and closed his eyes. Waiting for the young woman to regain control of herself. Seconds later she stopped and rested her back against his coffin. "Sorry about that."

Without opening his eyes he snorted, "You need to stop apologizing. I had my fun for now." The small whim he had early was coming back. Feeling sorry that the girl had such a weak body. Being around her for all these years made him rethink his judgment on her all the time. _As a child she would follow me everywhere, not being that scared of me except if I was angered by someone. _Her body wasn't too frail, but still he knew she didn't have much time left.

"Go to Seward for some medicine, I'm sure he has something." Alucard said as he sent her a quick message. _I wish too sleep, now if you don't mind?_

He could hear her chuckled and get up, "Very well, goodnight Alucard." She closed the lid for him and walked away.

"Good morning, Jacklynn." He said as the sound of a metal door shutting.

* * *

><p>Jacklynn hurried outside to drive Abraham to his meeting. So he would not be late, she sped faster than usual, earning her a lecture of not trying to give him a heart attack. Both drove into town and watched as people walked on the sidewalks. Leaving empty footprints in the dirty snow. They passed over Westminster bridge and arrived at the palace or also referred to as House of Parliament. Jacklynn stopped the vehicle as two more cars parked near the building came into view. She walked out into the snow and opened the door for her master. "When shall I pick you up, Sir?"<p>

Abraham placed a top hat on his thinning head and walked to the other cars with Jacklynn by his side. "I believe we will be done nearing sunset. If not and you are already here, please feel free to come inside so you may not freeze your bottom." He chuckled.

She laughed, "I shall, Sir."

Four men approached the two. The two in front were dressed of high class, much like her master and the other were wearing similar clothing as her. No doubt their butlers. "Good afternoon, Sir Irons and Sir Penwood." Abraham greeted formal.

"Good afternoon, Sir Van Helsing." The two leaders said. Jacklynn never cared much for Sir Irons. He seemed more dull and angry than any other members she has met.

Sir Irons had just noticed her presence, "Oh, how are you miss Dornez?"

Jacklynn couldn't help put twitch at the 'miss' part. "I am rather well Sir"

He nodded. "Shall we go to the conference room?" Abraham agreed; but as the other two started walking away, Abraham said goodbye to Jacklynn by ruffling her hair and followed the others. Jacklynn's attention was now set on the other two butlers. "Good day." She tried giving them a friendly smile. Instead they glared at her and walked away. Her smiled disappeared, _bastards._

After dropping off Abraham, the young woman began the few things that he asked of her to do. She had stopped by five members of the conference and announced that Hellsing was now in the process of recruiting. Some were interested some weren't. Jacklynn set meetings for them to come to the mansion for interviews.

_Now off to see Madam Mina. _From London to Whitby took roughly an hour. As she entered Whitby's boarders, she stopped at a nice white house with a yard covered in snow with some flowers popping out. Jacklynn had the envelop in her breast pocket of her coat and walked to the front door. After knocking four times, a woman with similar black hair in a bun opened the door. "Yes?"

Jacklynn gave her a big goofy smile, "It is great to see you again, Madam Mina."

Mina's eyes widened, "Jacklynn? Oh my dear look how tall you've grown!" Mina captured her into a hug. Jacklynn did the same. She truly missed her 'adopted mother'.

"Please come inside." She motioned her.

Inside was warm and smelled like baked bread. "I am sorry to say Madam, but I cannot stay long. I bring a message form my master." Jacklynn took out the letter and handed it to her.

"Master? Why do you say master?" She asked curious.

_Because of that bloody vampire, _"Oh well, it is true Madam. He is my master and I his servant."

Mina placed her hands at her hips, "Now that's not right. Abraham treats you like a daughter more than a servant, Jacklynn. Stop referring yourself so low."

Jacklynn laughed nervously, "right, I shall keep that to mind."

"Can you stay for tea? Just for awhile?" She asked. Jacklynn couldn't say no, no one could deny a request from Mina. _It was proven impossible_, she laughed to herself.

Both woman sat a drank some tea and talked about how things had been for the past few months. Mina had news that she could be expecting another child. "That is wonderful, Madam Mina. I give you my congratulations." _I wonder how Alucard will take the news…_

Mina waved her off, "It is a possibility, so please do not say anything till it is confirmed."

"Of course."

"How is little Quincey?" Jacklynn asked.

"Oh he is fine, the boy wished to go with his father on his trip to Scotland and both won't be back till tomorrow morning."

Jacklynn laughed, "Quincey was always by Harker's side."

"Indeed."

Then Jacklynn detected a huge shift of mood with Mina. A second ago she was lively as ever and now it she looked troubled. Jacklynn placed her tea cup down on the table, "Madam, what is the matter?"

Mina didn't make eye contact with her. One of her hands was at her side. The sound of a crumpling paper came from her sleeve. "Madam…?" _Please, let it not be another note._

"I shouldn't be asking this but…how is he?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

Jacklynn sighed and ran her hand through her bangs, "He is…more or less well. not so um…'mean' as he had been before." _She was asking of Alucard,_ she thought. A few years back, when Jacklynn made her trips to drop off Abraham or a letter of sorts, Mina would always have a letter to give Jacklynn to give to Alucard. It was not as if she did not love Jonathan, it was just that something inside of her still held some emotion, some feelings towards the vampire. Jacklynn never judged her; she knew Mina could not stop it even if she wanted to. Yes, when Abraham did defeat Dracula, Mina returned human. Sadly, he did not kill him, only captured him and sealed Dracula to his family. Thus, Alucard was 'made', leaving that weak bond that Mina and him had still there. She had his blood hiding in her veins.

Jacklynn picked up her tea cup and took a sip of tea, leaving the cup near her lips and whispered, "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Mina's head jerked up with blush and concern over her face, "I…" As her voice cracked and her eyes began to water. Mina buried her face as her shoulders shook violently. "Oh God, please do not place harsh words and thoughts upon me. I do love Jonathan deeply, with all my heart. I would surely die with out him! I do not regret and wish for nothing more! But…" Her hands moved down her shoulders. Trying to gain control of herself. "I cannot say I have not stopped and thought about Alucard from time to time. I wonder how he is doing, if he is ok, things I should not even bother asking myself." An empty smile stretched across her lips. "A small part that should not be there still loves him and cares for him. A voice that tells me to visit him and to console him."

By now Jacklynn stared at the sobbing woman. She was in shock that Mina had blurted all of that out. It seemed like she was holding it in for some time. _Madam… _Jacklynn got up to sit down next to Mina and gave her a hug. "It is alright Madam, please do not cry." As she tried to calm the woman Jacklynn couldn't help but feel something deep inside of her, it felt bizarre. A feeling that stirred within her that didn't belong. Jacklynn shook it off and tried to make conversation with the woman.

Jacklynn had just left Mina's house and started to head to fetch Van Helsing. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her 'adopted mother'. Feeling for such a monster is something to dread. _No, what am I thinking? _She paused for a moment. _What am I thinking? _She remembered the odd feeling that rose up in her when Mina was sobbing about Alucard. Was she mad that Alucard made Mina feel terrible? No, it wasn't anger. The emotion seemed foreign to her. Since she didn't feel like bothering with the subject she brushed it out of her head and focused on the road.

Half way into the trip Jacklynn could see an approaching vehicle right behind her from the review mirror. She turned to the side so it may pass through, but it didn't. Instead of it doing that, it sped up hitting the rear of the vehicle. "What the hell!" She yelled.

The other vehicle did it again. Jacklynn's head hit the steering wheel and swerved to the side. "Fuck!" She pressed the breaks, noticing the other vehicle stop a few feat away. The motor was still running and the front lights were still on. Jacklynn groaned and placed her hand on her hand. When she retracted her hand she could see blood on it. _God damn bastards! _

She kicked opened her door and slowly walked out. "Hey! What was that for!" She yelled at the other vehicle.

Right after her outburst both doors opened. Two tall men dressed in black walked out in front of her. "I'll ask again, what was that for?" Her fingers twitched, ready to use her wires to defend herself. Both men were way past her height. But, it didn't matter. It wasn't like they were not human.

Jacklynn didn't bother to see a way to fight them. If they attack, she would just use her wires and that would be the end of it. Though, she'd have to hide the bodies once it was all over. With an aggravated growl Jacklynn crossed her arms and spoke, "Listen, I do not have time to waste. Now please, if you wish to attack me now, this would be the time. I have places to be, so come on." She clapped her hand and motioned them forward. "Let's have it."

The men looked at each other then back at her. One of them grinned showing a full set of white sharp canines. Jacklynn gasped in a breath, "Your…"

Right then they lunged for her. A switch turned on in her head that allowed her frozen and shocked body to melt away, triggering her hunting instincts. With the wave of her hand, razor wires flew from her fingers and danced around her. Creating a barrier from any enemy attacks. It didn't stop them. As one ran to the side the other flipped and dodged the wires, it looked more of a dance then an attack. As the man got closer Jacklynn quickly released more wires from her other hand. Surrounding them around the body and tightening it. Without hesitation she yanked her arm back grinning at the falling body parts. Quickly, not forgetting the other, moved her head a bit to the side; watching a fist graze her nose.

Jacklynn grabbed a hold of the attackers neck and forced the body down. Hearing the impact with the ground she positioned her wires around the neck. "I don't know who sent you, but I want answers…wolf."

"I do not know vat you are talking about." It laughed. She could hear a hint of a Russian or some other accent that was unfamiliar to her.

She tightened her gloved hand and punched him in the face. "Don't act coy with me werewolf. Who sent you?"

As his eyes flickered back at her, she could see it's pupils dilated with amber circling the rims. _He's going to change!_

"Instead of vorrying about me, start vorrying about your master." He continued to laugh.

A sickening snap broke his laughter and changed it to a cry. Jacklynn had bent his right wrist back and twisted it clockwise. Her piercing blue eyes glared down upon the wolf. Eyes that didn't seem human at all. Rage started to fuel her and strength that was hidden for certain situations. This one had made the cut. "What. Have. You. Done." She grabbed one of his ribs and cracked it with each word. The wolf cried out in agony. "Answer me!"

The wolf spat blood on her face. "He is good as dead." Then Jacklynn felt a sharp pain in her side. The wolf had unexpectedly slipped out a knife with his other hand and stabbed her side. "Go to hell!" And she allowed her wires to cut off the monsters head. _Fuck…_Jacklynn held her side and walked to the car. As she shut the door she looked at her wound. It was deep and blood was leaking out. Jacklynn took off her coat, then vest and ripped out a long piece of fabric from her white collared dress shirt. Once the wound was wrapped up she started the car and sped to London. _Please be okay_, she prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>I sort of forgot what exact words i used for the french words Alucard and Jacklynn made but they are on the lines of:<strong>

**J: I am going to kill you, Alucard!**

**A: I would love to see you try, Dornez. But i wouldn't mind you using this language while doing so.**

**Please forgive me if the french words aren't that great, i used google translation for that xD**

**Review please! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I would delete this story but I've changed my mind. I like how it's going and it'd be a waste to just delete it after the work I put into it. So, hope you people who do read this enjoy. **

**Some of this information in this chapter I got off the computer so if it is wrong i do apologize.**

**Oh, and if you all are wondering, Alucard does not have his signature red fedora and coat. This is before he started wearing it.**

**-MQ**

* * *

><p>"When do you believe their arrival shall be?" Sir Irons asked the disturbed Helsing.<p>

Abraham had told Sir Irons and Sir Penwood about the circumstances that he was in. After telling them almost everything they were all silent, soaking in what they had heard from their good friend. Sir Irons had to break the silence by asking questions. Abraham did not want to stand by and watch everything he worked for be crushed by the Order, he refused.

"With how they operate they shall arrive at the last week of the two week notice they sent me. They have the tendency to let the person feel anxious about when they shall arrive." Abraham's brows scrunched together as he tasted the god awful tea; the taste was bitter. These are the times he craved for Jacklynn's jasmine tea, when he was given this mediocre stuff.

"What shall we do?" Sir Penwood's voice detected worry and fear.

"Notifying the King and Queen should be the best course of action." Sir Iron answered.

Abraham nodded, " Her Majesty would like a full report on the situation, no doubt trouble shall up rise."

"First controversies in Europe now this, it feels as if all of this shall affect everyone." Sir Penwood said meekly.

"I believe this Order wont be a threat to everyone but what is happening in Austria-Hungary and the East at the moment might." Sir Irons continued. "And they just ended the Balkan War last year, the countries in the east are still hanging on a thread; one little thing can erupt another war."

"That is what her majesty does not want." Sir Penwood looked at Abraham. "If we all go to war, what shall the Hellsing Organization do to help?"

"Penwood I assure you that England shall not rage war against the other nations. Let them settle their own troubles." Abraham stared down as he swirled the cup of tea. "Furthermore, my organization fights off monsters and other supernatural beings, not man."

"On the contrary." Sir Irons gained his attention. "England has many alliances with some of the Nations that are in trouble in the East."

"Oh, how so?" Abraham asked, not really liking how Sir Irons won't end the meeting already. They were dragging on and on about the topic for some time, there was no more to be said. Protect our country; nothing more nothing less

"As you know Germany has made many alliances, for example Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria. The ruler of Bulgaria has his eyes set on Siberia, one of our allies. If we defend Siberia then the possibility of Germany aiding their allied is a most definite." Sir Irons words seemed to become more hushed near the end of his sentence.

"Then…the French shall rage war; they would love the chance to get back at the Germans because of the loss in the Franco-Prussian War." Sir Penwood's eyes grew in shock.

"England can not ignore the help of our allied nations." Sir Irons said.

Abraham looked out the wide window in deep thought. The sun was just setting over his country. A war that will involve every country in Europe; what a war it shall be. He hopes this one he shall not be a part of. The Hellsing Organization has no say in politics. _We only defend our home from the undead_. Though, if her majesty request assistance, there is no doubt in his mind he would refuse an order. The only problem Abraham had was, who would he send? The soldiers most like, but would it benefit England if…he sent Alucard out into battle?

Abraham shook his head, _no, it be too dangerous; he is too dangerous. The fact of Alucard in this war would just cause more trouble and maybe even make things much worse. _Then, another terrible thought occurred to him. If not Alucard, then Jacklynn. She is an excellent killer and strategist. Her training was higher than the Hellsing soldiers. Even her strength at times are remarkable. Something in the back of his mind reminded him of why she is like that. _It's because of what your are making her into. _The old man knew he shouldn't be doing what he has been for the past few years. It is inhumane. Practicing his experiments on Alucard was for good reason, but…experimenting on Jacklynn was wrong.

"Sir Van Helsing."

"Hmm?" Abraham was broken out of his thoughts by Sir Irons.

"I have decided that I shall notify to Her Majesty that if the time has come your organization shall step in and do whatever it takes to help Britain."

Abraham sighed as he reached in his pocket and lit a pip. This was his new habit for relieving stress. He took a few puffs and exhaled from his nostrils. "I do apologize Sir Iron's but even if I hand over my soldiers to aid, what difference can they make but to only increase the body count when the dust settles?"

"Then there would be no choice but to send your pet vampire into the battle." Sir Irons.

Sir Penwood stood up, "My God man, are you mad? That monster can't possibly set foot off this island let alone this city!"

"The matter shall be discussed at the meeting with the Queen."

Abraham bit hard on his pip, "You can't expect me to just let Alucard participate in something that he craves more than blood itself. He is too dangerous to let loose upon the world, mostly a war. There isn't even one as of right now, paranoia is causing all these words sprouting out of that mouth of yours!"

"You shall hold your tongue, Abraham!" Sir Irons ordered.

"William, do you even comprehend what you are daring to ask me? This is no ordinary vampire, this is worse than a monster. Alucard is practically the Devil in the flesh!" Abraham shouted.

"Then why in God's name do you keep him alive?" Sir Irons spat.

"To create an ultimate weapon." Abraham lowered his voice but still continued, "He is not yet there, more experiments still need to be made. You ask for soldiers, I promise you once I am done with what I am doing you _shall _receive the _perfect _soldier. You my even look at my men and choose who fit your fancy, look at all of them down to my very last soldier, bloody hell even down to my butler!" Abraham refused to let Sir Irons control what is not his, but he is letting his anger control him. Abraham is now strutting on grounds of which he shouldn't be.

"Why on earth would I bother with that _girl_, she is nothing more than a servant. Yes, I've heard she has killed a handful of vampires but the child is sick and is near death's door." Sir Irons chuckled. Sir Penwood sat their in silence, staring back and forth between the two. If anyone knew better to stay out of those two's way, it would be him.

Unknowingly, Abraham gave Irons a small smirk. "Is that what you think?"

Both men then stared at the smirking Abraham, wondering of the sudden change in character. "What are you going on about, Van Helsing?" Sir Irons asked.

Abraham removed his pip from his lips, "She, my good man, is no mere butler."

Before anymore words could be exchanged the sounds of gun fire could be heard in front of the building.

The three leaders jumped from their seats to peer through the window, to see the cause of the commotion.

In front of the House of Paraliament were approximately a dozen men dressed in uniform; all of them shooting at something that was on the roof above them. In fact, in all directions. The more they failed to shoot whatever wondered on the roofs, the more solders came from the building to aid them.

"What the bloody hell is going on!" Sir Irons demanded, clearly scared of this attack.

"Someone is here to kill us." Penwood started to back away from the window in a slow manner.

Abraham glared down at the men, shooting at the mysterious attackers that hid in the shadows upon the roofs. "My dear friends, I implore that you two follow me down to the entrance." He turned his attention away from the window and headed towards the door.

"No, we should stay here. Help should arrive soon." Sir Irons said at the last minute.

Abraham held back his frustration as he looked back at a stubborn Irons and terrified Penwood. "Believe me, I wish not to be that close to the battle, but if the attackers did intend to kill us then they would know we would be hidden safe in a certain room in the building." He grinned, "Also, I am sure my slave will be here in no time."

"What makes you so sure?" Penwood asked.

"Because." Abraham grabbed his suitcase and opened the door, "I am ordering him to come as we speak." As they all hustled down the hall. Abraham opened up his mind to his servant, hoping he could still hear him from this distance. _Alucard! Come immediately to Paraliament, we are under attack_!

There was nothing.

_Alucard! I'm ordering you to awake! _Abraham sent out the private message, pulling on the seals power to control him to wake up.

The three leaders had made their way down the stairs, hustling to escape from the battle. The entire time they were finding their way out, the building shook and particles from the ceilings kept landing everywhere. It seemed as if someone was knocking down the House of Parliament. Downstairs, there were men gathering together in groups, running out the doors to stop the threat. From the windows, Abraham can see that the soldiers evacuated the civilians from the streets. The men in uniform outside were running everywhere, firing aimlessly. The looks on their faces were painted in confusion and fear. Abraham can make out the words some of the soldiers were saying as they passed by them. _Monsters. _His heart skipped a beat, that word was all to familiar to him. Now knowing at some length of what they are facing, the elder knew what he needed to do to keep the two members and himself save from harm.

"Penwood, Irons, we must stay inside if we wish to be safe." Abraham pulled out his pistol from his coat. Placing his suitcase on the floor, away from the soldiers organizing around them, he opened it and pulled out a case of silver bullets that had been blessed.

"It's coming!" Someone yelled.

They looked at the sealed shut door. In the distance there was a thump, another…and another. The last thump came from above them.

All together, every gun was pointed towards the ceiling.

Abraham steadied his gun, waiting for an attack. For a few seconds nothing happened. All were silent.

Penwood stepped forward, "Is it gone?"

As if those words were a signal, the ceiling came crashing down on them. Dust filled the air around the room like a thick fog. Abraham fell to the ground, pain shot through his left arm.

"Aah!" Abraham clenched his arm to hold back the pain. He could feel his glove getting wet; it was blood. Old blue eyes looked down to the damaged left arm, seeing a very dangerous and deep cut on it.

Penwood was the first to notice as the fog slowly started to dissipate. "Abraham!" The plumped man ran to his injured friend, trying to figure out what to do to help.

"Be careful." Abraham said threw his teeth, holding back the yell his lungs desperately wanted to release.

From the dust cloud they could hear screams, grunts and gruesome blood gurgling noises. Then sounds of small drops landing on the floor; it seemed like it was growing closer and closer to the three.

Sir Irons pulled out his gun and aimed it to the cloud, waiting to see what would walk out of it.

A faint shadow that held some human features walked closer. _Vampire_ came running through the old vampire hunter's mind, but as it proceeded closer the faint human features grew deformed, becoming something much larger.

A ghostly whisper came out of Abraham's lips, while feeling his blood leaving his face, "No…"

What stepped out of the dust was a monster Abraham had only heard of, but never seen in person. A full blown Lycan; a werewolf. It's fur was black as night, it's teeth were pure white and sharper than any knife and standing over six feet tall. The Werewolf took a step forward and growled at them, it's yellow eyes piercing at it's targets. The body of the wolf was surely not weak as it's arms were large, full of nothing but muscle.

_God…help us._

The Werewolf raised it's arm that was covered in blood, retracting it's claws for the fatal attack.

Then…

Another crash woke the men out of their state of shock as a vehicle slammed against the monster. Clashing them both into the stairs. As more dust floated around the entrance Abraham was too confused and tired of all the surprises. Instead of being happy that it stopped the monster, his annoyance was too much for him.

"What the bloody hell is with the dust! Last time was enough!" He yelled as all the blood went back in his face. This anger was different, it was familiar, like he would deal with at home.

_Oh…he knew. It was written all over the place._

"Told you it would work." A feminine voice was heard around the room.

"I never said it wouldn't work, I completely explained that this act was simply too dramatic of an entrance." A husky, dark voice replaced it.

"Well at least it got the beast." The female voice sounded annoyed.

"Wait, I smell blood." A male responded. The dust (again) started to clear, two figures, a small and slender one standing on the rubble with a hand at the hip; a larger one that was crouching next to her. Abraham felt a sweat drop on his forehead, _can't believe that they were fighting…during this!_

"Stop trying to change the subject. Plus, I told you the little bugger stabbed me." Jacklynn came into clear view. A cloth was wrapped around her waist, a blood stain was covering it.

Alucard's figure stood up with a serious face. His black duster was blowing past him, barely covering the long pistol in his hand.

"It's master's." He said. Jacklynn's face thus turned just as serious as Alucard's.

Abraham stood up, still holding on to his arm. "Alucard. Jacklynn."

Both servants looked towards their master with concern faces. Jacklynn ran to him as Alucard phased in front of him.

"Master, did it-"

"No, it didn't scratch nor bite me. The wound was caused from a piece of the ceiling. " He informed his slave. Jacklynn stood next to Alucard, painting. Abraham got a closer look at the wound on her side, the wound did not look like it would stop bleeding anytime soon. The cloth was tied tight enough from any serious bleeding, but none the less, she was loosing blood every passing minute.

"Jacklynn." Abraham was worried for her, the wound needed to be treated. She looked paler than the last time he saw her.

Abraham turned his attention on his salve, "What kept you away?"

Alucard didn't answer as he turned to scan the area. _Damn vampire._

Jacklynn had butted in, "Please Sir, we must get you and the others out of here. There are two more wolves out there waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack." She urged Abraham.

Alucard loaded his gun, "It be best to leave. Now." By the giant hole that replaced the door, two wolves stood baring a full set of daggers in their mouth. One a reddish brown color that was taller than the one next to it, the smaller one was a light grey.

Jacklynn grabbed Abraham and led him and the other two leaders away from the battle. They didn't turn back when gun fire echoed from the room. There was a another door leading to the street in front. They went to the left wing to get to a near by vehicle. Jacklynn explained to them that Alucard and her had killed two more that were on the roof. A total of five werewolves. She also explained that Alucard had a theory that someone was controling the Lycans and planned this attacked to kill Abraham and the other Conference leaders. Jacklynn sounded out of breath as she explained it. The elder could tell that the girl was slowing down, the wound was taking a toll on her. _She need's help now_.

* * *

><p><em>Don't give up, don't give up! <em>Jacklynn repeated the chant to herself since the first attack on her. On the way here she had ran into Alucard. The vampire was jumping roof top to roof top and had luckily stopped on the street she was driving on. The young butler kept taking deep breaths as she lead her master and the other leaders outside Parliament. A car, unharmed, was parked right by the street with no one around guarding it. _What? _There was suppose to be soldiers there guarding the perimeter like she ordered them too. _Where did they go? _

A sudden pain built up in her chest, the pain surprised her; not ever feeling this before. Jacklynn let go of her master's arm and kneeled to the floor, holding her chest tightly.

"Jacklynn!" Abraham knelt near her, figuring out what had stopped her. She couldn't answer, all that came out was coughing and the sounds of her hacking something up. Her vision was blurring; the car, her master, and her surroundings were fuzzy. Voices started around her, but couldn't detect the words, only mumbles. When she coughed, the feeling of some liquid was caught in her throat. She tried to cough it out, but covered her mouth so no one could see. Finally, after coughing a sickening one, something dark covered her hand. Jacklynn squinted desperately to see the blob that painted her glove. Her vision started focusing on it, and saw it was red. Blood.

Jacklynn was coughing up blood.

_No…not yet…not today!_

She could feel Abraham shaking her shoulders to get her attention, but she didn't look up. The blood on her glove told her enough. The sand of her hour glass was almost up. She wouldn't be able to protect her master. The realization scared her terribly. A gun shot ran through her ears, but she didn't react quickly. Two more shots were heard, then she looked up. A werewolf had come between them and the car, it looked like the one she slammed with the car. Sir Irons was firing at the beast. Jacklynn could slowly hear the sounds around hear grow more audible. Some words were heard out of the mumbles.

"Jacklynn, wake up!" Abraham ordered.

Jacklynn shook her head a little and came too. She sees the wolf coming closer, her master's arm has not yet stopped bleeding. Those were the only things she cared about. Seeing the blood on her master's arm, seeing as it was the cause of a werewolf, knowing she couldn't protect him sooner, caused a spark to set off in her. Being this weak is the reason why she can't protect him, being weak was the cause of everything. If she was going to die, it would be in battle, not like this, this pathetic way. She vowed to protect the man that saved her life. Saved her from the hell she knew on the streets when no one would. That was her reason, her purpose. To be become strong and protect Abraham and Arthur was her reason. Now, she will do just that.

The young butler stood up, her raven hair was loose, and her bangs covered her eyes when she looked down; blood spots were by her feet. The wound on her side didn't bother her anymore. All she could feel was this adrenaline pumping through her. It felt amazing, it felt powerful. She felt like she can take on anything. Her senses and sight were clearer.

"Master, I'd stand back if I was you." Her voice was low but dangerous.

Abraham and the others did as she said. In the back she could hear his voice. "Destroy it, little Angel of Death."

Jacklynn smiled insanely at her codename. When it's heard in an order, she looses control of her anger, the emotion controls her like a puppet. "Now." Jacklynn brought her hand to her mouth, biting a hold on a wire, pulling it out in a swift motion. "What shall I do to a sack of shit like yourself?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, not the best way to come back from a long period of absence, but I promise you that the next chapter will be better as we show how much Jacklynn can put up a fight in a crazy ass state (highly recommend reading xP) and see what has Abraham been hiding in the experiments of Alucard AND Jacklynn. Please review! :D<strong>


End file.
